Digital interconnects are used in a wide variety of systems to transfer digital information between devices. Many of these interconnects utilize a binary non-return-to-zero (NRZ) signaling scheme to transfer data. The binary NRZ scheme represents a “logic one” using a positive voltage level and a “logic zero” using a negative voltage level (or vice versa). A driver in an interconnect using such a signaling scheme will consume power continuously, even during periods of little or no data activity. As is well known, it is generally desirable to reduce power consumption within a digital system when possible. Therefore, there is a need for lower power digital interconnect solutions.